lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Itania
'Itania '(/ɪt-eɪ-ni-ə/ Itanian: Itsune /ɪt-sə-nɛ/), officially known as The United Land and Islands of Itania (Itanian: Placeholder), is the north-eastern most country in the pangea of Rajahn.It shares oceanic borders with Nordenar to the north and Mushu to the south, to which it is connected by a tunnel. Additionally, it shares land borders with Ankorh and Gorea to the west and south west, respectively. It is Rajahn's second most populated country, with a population of 1.82 billion people, according to recent census data, with most of the population density concentrated in the eastern half of the country. the capital city of Itania is Sekia, which is the largest city in the country as well as the second largest city in the world. It also represents the largest metropolitan area in the world. Modern Itania is a parliamentary democracy with a highly developed economy that is a major player on the global scale, consistently ranking in the top five nations by nominal GDP and purchasing power. It is largely ranked on various scales as having one of the highest gender equality ratings in metropolitan, day-to-day life. Scores in rural areas and business show lower ratings for gender equality, but slow, steady increases are being marked as recent social pressures gradually begin to penetrate deeper. As a whole, the country also shows poor equality in terms of the division of wealth. History Pre-history, formative years, timeline with major events (With various social, political, geographical religious, economic and social components) major historical figures. Government Function+role, structure, levels of government,+admin, military, social programs, domestic events+policy, international events+policy, agencies, division of power, officials, allies Geography and ecology Rivers, mountains, islands, climate, enviro situation, plant+animal life, disasters, weather Economy Itania has a large and healthy economy. It utilises free market principles and is often thought of as being a mixed market economy, where prices of services and goods are moderated by supply and demand, and where levels of regulation and taxation are relatively low. The official currency is the Kori, whose international standard code is ITK. Taxation in Itania is regarded as being relatively low, thanks in part to the general trend towards using the State run industries to supply products to major public organisations like the HWS as well as turning a profit and creating jobs. The idea was also adopted by Tel Shem with the founding of Medco. Itania is a leader in precision technical equipment, being the worlds largest exporter of aerospace equipment, electronics and computer hardware. It also has significant reserves of heavy metals, making it a major player in the export of same, with much of their produce being used for catalysis in the chemical industries elsewhere. Other major exports include oil and seafood. In terms of imports, the country is sorely dependent on other countries for wood products and livestock derivatives such as leather and meats. They also rely on imports for many fruits. On average, the Kori tends to be equivalent to about 0.02 Ostanian Mitres. The country retains close economic ties with Gorea and Ankorh, its near neighbours, offering them favourable import tariffs on their livestock, which accounts for a sizeable portion of Itanian meat consumption. Healthcare The Healthcare and Wellness Service of Itania is the primary healthcare system in Itania, and is responsible for the provision of the majority of healthcare to the citizens of the country. It was founded in 3026 by the parliamentary Public Health Act 3023. It is primarily funded by taxation of the population and usage fees, though it does have for-profit branches, included drug research and synthesis that help close the shortfall. The system is designed such that each tax-paying citizen will receive free treatment for dentistry, general medicine, eye tests and other complaints up to a certain annual cost threshold. Any treatment that carries them over their yearly limit must be paid for by the person in question. People claiming certain benefits, homeless people, the young and the retired receive adjusted care limits, with children, ritrees and the homeless receiving free care. The govermental branch responsible for the HWS and its affilitated organisations is the Department of Public Health, headed by the Ministerial Administrator of Public Health. Most of the departmental budget is spent on the HWS. The private healthcare sector has often been used to supplement existing services, with the different between the private and public costs being made up by the State. This is despite protests and opposition from doctors and other helath care professionals. Additionally, the private health care sector in Itania is famous for its world-leading reputation for cosmetic procedures, reconstructions and advanced prostethetics. This reputation has seen Itania develop a reputation for being a hotspot much sought after for the so-called "surgical vacation". Average life expectancy for the people is Itania is 80.2 years for males and 82.1 years for females. Education The government branch that oversees primary and secondly education in Itania is known as the Department of Public Education and Skills, which is overseen by the Ministerial Administrator of Education. Universities and other tertiary educational institutes are overseen by the Department of Higher Education, run by the Ministerial Administrator for Higher Educational Bodies. Between the ages of four and eleven, children attend primary schools, known as Saikuto ''or 'first school'; eleven to sixteen is the first half of secondary school, called ''Jaikuto ''or 'general school'; the final compulsory part of Itanian education is the seventeen to nineteen section, called ''Tomakuto or 'technical school'. Private education exists at every stage, representing approximately 30% of all education at the primary and secondary levels, and 5% of tertiary institutes. The public system is also 'tiered', which high-scoring students attending selective-intake schools based on assessments and intake exams. Places at these schools are highly competitive amongst people without the money to afford private education and no access to scholarships. Universities in Itania take students who have completed Tomakuto with a general educational certificate, as well as certifications in the various disciplines relevant to their chosen course. Students can apply for a loan to fund their academic careers at this level, as well as applying for a variety of bursaries and scholarships. Several businesses and bodies also offer to sponsor exceptional students for the duration of the course, pending consistent good performance through each year. In return, the student has a contractual obligation to work for the company for an agreed period in return. A Bachelor's degree from an Itanian university is a four year program specialising in the chosen field, but students are also expected to pursue at least two extraneous modules per year to broader their outlook. A Master's degree adds an additional year on to this, and a Doctorate a further three. Medical disciplines entail a six year basic degree program, with Medical Doctorates adding a further four years. Programs are regarded as being amongst the most intensive in Rajahn, owing to high numbers of modules and contact hours. Itanian universities are regarded as being some of the finest in the world, with various league tables such as the Good Universities Guide and the OP World University League ranking at least two Itanian universities in their top ten every year for the past ten years. The OP World University League has listed four Itanian universities in its top fifteen for the past six years. The Sekida School of Biosciences and Medicine is regarded as being the world's leading teaching and research body for microbiology. Academic degrees in Itania are categorised as follows: Bikato Jukaide (95%), Jukaide (90%), Yuka (80%), Kaiko (70%), Tsumanu (<70%) Category:Countries Culture Food, art, music, likes+dislikes, folklore,class,typical life, sport,views of country,misc culture Category:Countries